For most people, seniors in particular, medical service is typically provided by a primary physician, at least one specialist, and a dentist. For future appointments, patients are given appointment cards and, as needed, laboratory order sheets, such as for blood work, e.g., a “blood lab order sheet,” several weeks or even months in advance of the appointment. Over time, patients, such as seniors, may often misplace, lose track of, or even accidentally discard these appointment cards and laboratory order sheets. Although many health service providers, such as medical and dental offices, typically telephone the patient with a reminder one day prior to the scheduled appointment, this reminder telephone call typically occurs after the patient has already consumed breakfast, i.e., at a time which is too late to engage in the requisite fasting prior to performing a blood test. Further, if a blood lab order sheet is lost, the appointment must be rescheduled; and a new blood lab order sheet issued to the patient. Additionally, other items that arc also often misplaced, in a senior lifestyle, are sunglasses, prescription eyeglasses, reading glasses, keys, and the like. In an attempt to address some senior concerns, the related art includes a number of organizers having a card display and a variety of object-holding devices that are mounted on a vertical surface.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,547 to Fogel involves a display device that includes a solid member having predetermined dimensions and at least one planar upper surface. The planar surface has a plurality of slots extending fully across the planar surface. The slots have a width and depth suitable for holding a substantially self-supporting flat object at a substantially vertical orientation. The Fogel device also includes a support for elevating the planar surface at an incline, preferably from 5° to 30° from the horizontal plane. A plurality of these display devices can be connected to each other or juxtaposed, in modular fashion, along their sides or portions thereof. The Fogel device displays photographs and a variety of cards that tire placed into slots in a base which inclines such that each row is higher than the adjacent row. However, cards and photography must be manually removed from the Fogel device in order to be completely read or completely viewed. In addition, the plurality of rows of cards or photographs creates undue bulkiness in the Fogel device.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,813 to Golovan involves an apparatus for holding relatively small items having a generally flexible planar base, an attachment structure for attaching the base to a vertical surface, such as a refrigerator door or the like, at least one storage and/or display compartment, and at least one fastener for releasably attaching the compartments to the base. The Golovan apparatus allows a user to detach and carry along the detachable compartment to a desired destination. In addition, the Golovan apparatus may be utilized for organizing and/or visibly displaying relatively lightweight and thin materials, such as cards, theatrical tickets, photographs, sketches, etc., without puncturing or adversely affecting the integrity of the material. The Golovan apparatus has a transparent flexible planar base with a magnetic element for attachment to a vertical surface with a corresponding magnetic element. The base is a transparent, flexible sheet to which compartments for holding cards of varying types and sizes are attached and detached by way of snap fasteners. However, reading information on the cards at a comfortable distance may be difficult for many users, such as seniors, thereby necessitating manual removal of the cards from the Golovan apparatus in order to see them. To insert or remove cards, individual holding compartments must be manually detached. Further, the base is attachable to magnetic surfaces only which limits the use of the Golovan apparatus.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,853 to O'Mara involves a flexible magnetized holder with pockets for accessories, such as pens, tissues, or the like, which allows for convenient placement on, and removal from, ferromagnetic surfaces, such as locker doors and refrigerator doors. The O'Mara holder includes a flexible fabric material, a flexible sheet, of non-ferrous material having permanently magnetized particles dispersed throughout the sheet, and a structure for mounting the fabric material to the magnetic sheet for forming a pocket. In particular, the O'Mara holder is a pen and pencil accessory holder having a planar base to which a flexible, envelope-like device is magnetically attached. The envelope-like device of the O'Mara holder is divided into pockets into which objects are inserted from the top of each pocket. However, the function of this envelope-like device of the O'Mara holder is limited primarily to storage; and the envelope-like device of the O'Mara holder does not have a readable display.
While these related art apparatuses involve a card display and a variety of object-holding features that are intended for connection to a vertical surface, these related art apparatuses are limited in their functionality and fail to address most senior concerns.